Ignorence & Avoidment
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: Shannon feels he is being ignored, Jeff feels he is being avoided. What is the real reason for this? Only they know... Or Does Somebody else know too? Will they find out the real reason? And is there some jealousy? What Happens when they and their friends go on holiday? can they find their true feelings? SLASH M/M
1. Getting Ready

_A/N: Obviously I don't own anyone in this story, I hope you all like it. As you can tell I like Jeff and Shannon. Tell me what you guys/girlies think. I won't say I will only update after so many reviews because I for one like my stories as do I know a select few so I will continue to update, it would just be nice to see what you people think :) ENJOY!  
_

_'Blah Blah Blah.'_

_'Jeff grow up.'_

_'Why to be boring like you?'_

_'JEFF!'_

_'Say something Caveman?'_

_'JEFF! I damn well mean it, I am not in the mood.'_

_'Well get in the mood.'_

_'Very funny shut up.'_

_'Well I'm bored.'_

_'Go do some art.'_

**This argument had gone on all day, Matt was having a party and trying to get the house sorted, Shannon had things to do and couldn't be here so...That left the hyperactive younger brother here all day. Jeff had whined all day about how bored he was. It was hot out and he would normally be tearing it up with Shannon on his dirt track. Jeff got up off the sofa he was sat and mimicked his brother before heading upstairs. He'd left his art at home and if Matt was going to keep him in this god forsaken house well Jeff WAS going to find something to do. Matt's bedroom was where he was going to find something to do or change...**

**...Shannon was at home looking in the mirror tilting his head. Why the hell wasn't he noticed he looked at his face nope there was nothing he could change he already had the makeup on. His hair, nope his hair was in a very perfect mohawk. Smiling at this he didn't normally get it that perfect. Looking down he tilted his head again his body was fine kinda, he had put on some weight but that was muscle so no biggy. His clothes no that couldn't be the problem he always wore the same style. So what the hell was it? Was it the tattoo's no everyone loved his tats, was it the piercings no he only had a couple. What the hell was the problem.**

_'Am I blind for fucks sake.'_

**He turns his back he didn't want to look at it anymore storming downstairs he jumps onto the sofa and screams into the pillow there was no way he was going to leave untill he found out why he was being ignored...**

**...Jeff had decided that Matt's bedroom needed updating from boring to cool. but got bored and the decorating lasted a grand total of five minutes. he then bounded downstairs and flopped onto the sofa moaning once again. Matt looked up he was tidying up the house and looked over to his brother.**

_'If your bored you can help tidy...'_

_'I'm not bored!'_

**Jeff than darts back out the room refusing to help...**

**...Shannon lay on the sofa and head butted the pillow why why why was he being ignored...**

**...Hiding in the utility room Jeff sits behind the door, he may be bored out of his mind but there was no way he was helping tidy. Jeff tidy that's like the ultimate punishment he thought to himself. There was no way in a billion years he was going to tidy. Matt however came behind the door.  
**

_'Jeff come on, I can't tidy up without you helping.'_**  
**

**...**_  
_

_'Please?'  
_

**...**_  
_

_'JEFF!'  
_

**...**_  
_

_'Okay we'll phone Shanny and say he can't...'  
_

_'OKAY!'  
_

**He wanted Shannon at the party and huffed when Matt got his way, letting go of the door and coming out he the helps Matt tidy before jumping up and sitting on the kitchen side swinging his legs back and forth.**_  
_

_'Jeff make yourself useful will you?'_**  
**

_'No I helped you tidy and I'm not ALLOWED to cook RE..MEM...BERRRR!'  
_

_'That's only when your here on your own because you will burn this whole place down, now get off your damn arse and help.'  
_

_'No.'  
_

_'JEFF!'  
_

_'NO!...Imma go make myself useful.'  
_

_'How?'  
_

_'By seeing when Shan is going to come.'  
_

_'Fine.'  
_

**Matt goes about getting food out and making sure he has enough alcohol. Jeff bounds back into the living room and grabs the phone literally punching in the numbers...**_  
_

**...Shannon looks up from the pillow after hearing his phone.  
**

_'Go away whoever you are.'_**  
**

**...**_  
_

**...  
**

**...  
**

_'For fucks sake.'_**  
**

**Grabbing his phone he answers without looking at the caller ID.**_  
_

_'What the fuck you want?'_**  
**

_'I'm fine thanks you?'  
_

_'Sorry Jeff I thought you were some annoying dude.'  
_

_'That's cool, hey I have a brilliant idea how about you come over early.'  
_

_'Jeff I'm bu...'  
_

_'PLEASEEEEEEEEE! Don't make me stay here with Matt ALL day come on least you can do is come on the bikes with me PLEASE!'  
_

_'But..'  
_

_'SHANNY PLEASE!'  
_

_'But...'  
_

_'Please please please please please Shanny Banny please.'  
_

_'Ok fine I'll be over in a bit.'  
_

_'See ya.'  
_

**Shannon slammed his face in his hands why did he allow Jeff to do that he didn't even want to see Jeff...**_  
_

**...Jeff put the phone down and ran into the kitchen running and jumping back up on the side.  
**

_'Shan's gonna come over and we gonna tear it up.'_**  
**

_'Mhm least then you will shut up.'  
_

_'Hey your mean.'  
_

_'Least I'm doing my job right then.'  
_

_'URGH!'  
_

**Jeff stormed off and went and sat on the outdoor step he couldn't wait to see Shannon, for a matter of fact since breaking up with Beth he hadn't seen Shannon at all and there was no way it had something to do with her, it was like Shan was avoiding him...**_  
_


	2. Swimming Time

**...Upstairs back in the bathroom Shannon looked into the mirror before ramming banging his head repeatedly on the mirror.**

_'Why? Why? Why? Do I fucking let him do that blugh. I won't go right Oz it's not like he wants me there he hasn't wanted anything to do with me since before he broke up with Beth. He won't want me there will he?'_

**His little black pit bull ran from Shannon's bed up to Shannon and barked untill Shannon slumped on the floor to give him cuddles. Oz wagging his tail.**

_'Well your no help you love Jeff.'_

**Shannon then gets up and walks over to the mirror in his bedroom fixing his now smudged makeup before grabbing his keys and going out to his bike...**

**...Jeff was fiddling with the wood he was sat on.**

_'For fucks sake how long does it take, Shanny hurry up.'_

**...**

**...Shannon got on his bike and zoomed off down the road...**

**...Jeff looked up upon hearing the engine of a bike and smiled when he saw Shannon. As soon as he got off the bike Jeff was up and hugging his best friend.**

_'What took you so long man, we need to get out while it still hot, man you don't what Matt made me do. He actually made me clean yes CLEAN the house.'_

**Jeff then folds his arms in a not pleased way as Shannon laughed.**

_'Well get yer arse on yer bike so we can get going.'_

_'Ok.'_

**Running round the back of the house Jeff pulled up beside Shannon who had now gotten on his identical bike, as the two friends sped off towards Jeff's showing off and trying to outdo each other. When they reached Jeff's the dogs all barked continually as the boys quickly got off their bikes and ran round to get on the quads. Running around either side of the house the to friends ended up running into each other sending themselves to the floor. As they both laughed Jeff got up and helped Shannon up before getting on the quads and riding off onto the track doing any trick they could think off speeding around having no knowledge of the time...**

**...Back at Matt's house he had just finished cleaning and was watching television when Gregory arrived with Marty and Monster all of which ran into the lounge and jumped onto the sofa to watch telly with Matt.**

_'Where the boys at?'_

_'Hey guys and they tearing it up apparently.'_

_'Ain't they supposed to have finished and be here by now.'_

_'Well I heard Shan's bike about four hours ago so?'_

_'You know they don't talk anymore don't cha?'_

_'Yeah I know.'_

**...**

**...Over at Jeff's they abandoned the quads and had now dived into the pond/lake at the back of Jeff's place. Splashing about and watching as the sun disappears from the sky.**

_'We had better go before Matt blows his top Shan.'_

_'I'm not getting out of the water it's nice and warm.'_

**Jeff swims over to Shannon and pushes him under as they splash and play fight about laughing. Shannon then wipes his face smudging all his makeup.**

_'You look like a drowned rat.'_

_'What and you don't?'_

_'Haha, where you staying tonight?'_

_'Urm dunno either Matt's or yours.'_

_'Stay here with me.'_

**Shannon then tilts his head and Jeff's demand, now he didn't have a problem with it but was surprised at it being a very enthusiastic demand.**

_'I mean it pleaseeeee Shanny Banny pleaseeee.'_

_'I dunno I mean your house is so small.'_

**Jeff then beings to tickle Shannon.**

_'Ok..ok ...ok stop I'll stay at yours.'_

_'Good, now tell be why have you avoided me.'_

**Shannon then stops and wipes his face once more before looking confused.**

_'Wait I haven't been avoiding you, you ignored me since well I dunno ages ago.'_

_'No.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'No.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'You boys are going to freeze your nuts off if you don't get out of that water.'_

**They both look up and over to Marty who was holding two towels motioning for them to come with him. Wiping the water from their faces yet again the boys then got out of the water and ran over to Marty grabbing the towels and wrapping them around themselves. The three then run over to Matt's house...**


	3. Shower

**...Matt looks up from the chair he had moved to once everyone had turned up, looking over to door as did everyone else to see Marty enter with two drowned rats. Everyone bursts into laughter both their hairs were drenched and their makeup was smudged.**

_'Ar shut it all ya'll. Matty were going to borrow yer clothes.'_

_'Ya.'_

**Matt nodded whilst trying not to laugh as Shannon and Jeff ran upstairs and away from the chaos that was downstairs. The two friends run into Matt's room.**

_'Dayum he planning some shit in here tonight.'_

_'We have to see to it he is too drunk.'_

_'Blah that we do Shan.'_

_'Imma take a quick shower get me some clothes man yer know where he keeps it all.'_

_'Fuck you I wanna shower first.'_

_'Nah nope I am.'_

**The two friends run into the bathroom pushing each other out of the way. They then stop and look at each other.**

_'Hmm.'_

_'What if yer thinking what i think yer thinking yer can forget it man. I ain't showering with your hairy damn arse.'_

_'Fuck you I ain't hairy and for your information my arse is not hairy.'_

_'Mhm if you say so, see this body this is a non hairy body you is like yer bro aha.'_

_'Fuck you. Least I can get a damn bea...ok not a beard but I can get sideburns you can't even get this shit.'_

_'Yeah well maybe I don't wanna.'_

_'Ya right.'_

_'Fuck off, imma shower so go get me clothes.'_

_'Fuck off I ain't your bitch Shan you get some clothes Imma shower.'_

_'I coulda already been out by now yer dick.'_

_'So could I of so move and imma take one first.'_

_'Nuh ar.'_

_'Yeah huh.'_

_'Nun ar.'_

_'Yeah huh.'_

_'Nuh ar.'_

_'Yeah...'_

_'Boys what the hell are you doing in MY bathroom?'_

**Jeff and Shannon turn on their heels to find Matt stood there watching them.**

_'Jeffy won't let me shower.'_

_'Fuck off Imma shower first.'_

_'Fuck you...'_

_'BOYS! why don't you just fucking flip a coin damnit.'_

_'You go get us clothes we will worry about showering.'_

_'Urgh.'_

**Matt leaves the bathroom in search of clothes as Shannon and Jeff look at one another.**

_'Suppose the only damn way we both can shower as if we do together.'_

_'We have before.'_

_'Yer but not since we were what fifteen? Plus you keep your hairy arse body over that side and I'll go this side.'_

_'Fine.'_

**They then both undress and get in the shower turning their backs to one another.**

_'Shan?'_

_'Mmm?'_

_'We were actually 20 last time.'_

_'Oh.'_

**Jeff looks over his shoulder before smiling and going back to washing his makeup off, as Shannon looks over his and smiles before finishing washing his hair. After washing their hair and faces and warming up, also having a few glances over their shoulder they both get out of the shower and wrap a towel around their waists when they heard a knock.**

_'Boys clothes on the bed it's eight o'clock an we all going to be drinking in a bit so hurry your asses up will you.'_

_'Mmm.'_

**Both say in unison as Matt goes back downstairs to the party the two friends stand in front of the mirror.**

_'So how could yer been ignoring me then.'_

_'I ain't your the one who has avoided me.'_

_'Only coz I thought yer didn't want me bout.'_

_'Now why the hell ya think that?'_

_'Coz yer were ignoring me.'_

_'I wasn't.'_

_'Look let's just get back downstairs kay?'_

_'Shanny I wasn't though...'_

_'Mhm.'_

**Shannon then darts out of the bathroom quick to get dressed and run downstairs re-entering the party leaving Jeff confused. Eventually he too joined the party after drying his hair and shoving it in plaits. Looking about he couldn't see Shannon anywhere. Grabbing a couple of shot glasses he downed them before grabbing a beer and wandering around to find Shannon...**

**...Shannon in the back yard was watching Sugar and Marty arguing about something trying not to laugh having drunk a few drinks already he was on his seventh with a cup of jack he sat on the grass refusing to move. Thinking about why Jeff could possibly ignore him...**

**...Taken to sitting in the lounge watching some old home video that Matt had just put on with a bottle of jack in one hand he thought about why on earth Shannon could think he was ignoring him. 'Surely he knew stuff was going on with be.. no he said before...for fucks sake how why?' He was brought out of his thoughts by the old home video as something caught his eye which he had never seen before and nobody else in the room seemed to notice...except Matt who smiled when it finally clicked in Jeff before walking off to find Shannon leaving Jeff to watch the video...**


	4. Video

**...**

* * *

**Jeff and Shannon were bouncing on the trampoline pushing each other about practising moves when the rest of the guys showed up as Jeff turned his attention to the others Shannon screwed up his face and got off the trampoline. 'Great why did they have to come?' He thought to himself. By the time Jeff had noticed Shannon wasn't behind him, Shan had made his way up to Jeff's bedroom and had got out some art taking to sitting next to the window he let his art flow free somehow drawing a picture of Jeff without even realizing it...**

**...Matt downstairs with a camera pointed up to Jeff's bedroom when he came in searching for Shannon, Jeff darted up to his room and pulled the door to walking over and sitting with Shannon as Matt followed him and stood in the doorway...**

**...Jeff looked down at the art and smiled before cupping Shannon's face and bringing it up to look at him.**

_'Ya know your really good at that right?'_

_'Not as good as you I fucking suck at everything.'_

_'You do not.'_

_'Do.'_

_'Oh yeah?'_

_'Yeah.'_

**Jeff then proceeds to tickle Shannon who had fallen onto his back and was wiggling around trying to break free.**

_'No fair...ok...ok...I don't.'_

**Jeff then stops and lays down next to Shannon turning onto his side to face him pushing Shannon's hair from his face.**

_'Don't think like that.'_

_'And why not? Everyone says I suck so?'_

_'Oh yeah like who?'_

_'Well...um...the guys at school and my brothers.'_

_'Anyone important?'_

_'Well Matt says it too.'_

_'He doesn't mean it.'_

**Shannon then turns over.**

_'He doesn't like me very much Jeffy.'_

_'Aww Shan.'_

**Jeff moves closer and cuddles up to him.**

_'He does like you, he just a mean old grump.'_

_'Do you like me?'_

_'Of cource your my bestest friend in the whole world.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yep. Why don't we go outside...'_

_'No.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'They all push me about, just coz I littlest and youngestest doesn't mean they can right?'_

_'They won't I'll make sure of it.'_

_'Oh yeah how?'_

_'Hmm, we may be little but we can get away with being annoying little brothers so that's what we will do.'_

_'Aha.'_

_'I need to go practise one of the big moves come watch Shanny please?'_

_'Okay.'_

**Smiling Shannon followed Jeff out and downstairs onto the porch sitting on the grass he watched as Jeff tried doing some flip of the top rope as Matt came and sat next to Shannon.**

_'Yo little blondie, Whats wrong?'_

_'Nothing.'_

_'Oh?'_

_'I just feel funny.'_

_'How so?'_

_'I dunno never felt it before.'_

**Matt puts the camera down to one side which still films Jeff whilst he began to speak to Shannon...**

* * *

**Jeff moved really close to the telly, Matt had turned the sound right down and Jeff wanted to hear what Shannon was saying on the tape. Everyone else in the room was watching Jeff do flips in the ring on the video not bothering about sound...**

* * *

_'Shanny what's wrong?'_

_'I just told ya.'_

_'What feeling is it?'_

_'Ar dunno, a weird one.'_

_'When do you get it?'_

_'Um...'_

**Looking away from Matt he didn't want to answer.**

_'Shanny?'_

_'Well you will laugh at me.'_

_'I promise I won't.'_

_'But everyone says that and then they do.'_

_'Shanny please tell me little brother?'_

**Looking back at Matt Shannon looks shy all of a sudden which is not like him.**

_'Well...um...I...um...?'_

_'Shanny tell me.'_

_'When I'm near...'_

**Shannon then looks at Matt before getting up and turning spotting his bike, looking down to the floor he shrugs.**

_'Whenever I go near...Jeff. It's a weird feeling but I like it.'_

_'Is that why you went in the house a little while ago?'_

**Sheepily nodding Shannon then blushed.**

_'It...it...it...makes me feel happy and warm.'_

**Matt's eyes opened wide and before he could say anything Shannon had gone bright red and had ran over to his bike, hopped on and sped off in the direction of his home.**

_'Oh crap.'_

**By this point Jeff had stopped what he was doing and got out of the ring marching up to his brother.**

_'What the hell you do?'_

_'Nothing...'_

_'Tell dad Imma staying round Shannon's.'_

**Looking cross Jeff ran over to his bike and sped off following Shannon, as Matt picked up the camera and switched it off...**

* * *

**Jeff got up and looked to the floor they never did talk about what Matt and Shannon had said, Shannon refused to for all these years.'So that was why Shannon never dated. Ok so he had sex but he never dated girls EVER.' Jeff thought wiping his face with his hand he downed the rest of the bottle and went off to find Shannon. 'That's it imma find the truth...he is cute and I do...hmm.' Jeff thought as he moved around the house in search for Shannon...**


	5. Deja vu

**...As the night went on Jeff tried to look for Shannon and every time he saw him somebody got in the way and spoke to him giving Shannon time to move away...**

**...Shannon was hiding he knew from the look on Matt's face what video was playing and he also knew he would kill Matt the next chance he got. 'Stupid dickhead said he would never say anything.' Shannon thought back to after the video was taken, a few weeks later when he finally admitted to Matt that he did have a crush on his brother. Shaking his head Shannon then darted out of the room as Jeff walked in. ' Great how the hell am I supposed to stay at his tonight?' Walking into the kitchen he went over to his, Mat's and Jeff's hiding place for the most expensive alcohol and grabbed a bottle of grey goose before disappearing into the garage he knew from many parties that that was the quietest place and he knew that Jeff never went in the garage. Hiding down in between Matt's car's Shannon slumped onto the floor.**

_'Why the fuck he show him that for?'_

**Looking down onto the floor he knew if Jeff fronted him there was no way he could lie to him although he had lied when Jeff asked if he was ok but lying to him about that? That was different. Closing his eyes he placed the bottle to his lips opening his mouth every so often to let some in. Hiding the night away...**

**...Jeff had given up looking for Shan and had taken to hiding in one of the spare bedrooms with two bottles of Jack and a bottle of grey goose to keep him company. Slowly but surely drinking all three he screwed his face up. Shannon lying to him for all these years? He then looked angry. 'How the fuck could he lie, he could of told me.' He thought to himself.**

_'I mean...well...he is kinda cute...and...well he ok he is very gorgous...and...and he is funny...and well I could talk to him all day...and spend the whole day doing something and not get bored...and he has pretty eyes...wait what the fuck am I doing for fucks sake he is my BEST friend.'_

**Ramming his head in his hands he then looks confused.**

_'Where the fuck did this all come from?...He is...god ok so I may like him a bit but?...Fuck it I like him alot...No wait...No I do...I think...FOR FUCKS SAKE!'_

**Curling into a ball he was now hugely confused. 'Did he feel the same way? Or did he just think this way because Shannon did? Or had he kinda felt the same?' All these thoughts went rushing through his head...**

**...By the time it was midnight practically everyone was drunk and had pesturd Matt all night as to where Jeff and Shannon was, he knew exactly where they were they had taken to hiding in those particular spots over the years. As one by ont the friends all start to go Shannon emerges from the garage in time to say goodbye and grab another bottle...Which was promptly taken off him by Matt. Following him into the kitchen Shannon whined as he jumped up onto the side like Jeff had done earlier in the day.**

_'GIVE IT BACK!.'_

**Pouting Shannon folded his arms.**

_'Shannon drinking is not going to sort everything out.'_

_'It is too. Now give it back.'_

_'No. And if you jump off that side and try to get any I'll put them all on the top shelf.'_

_'That's not fair.'_

**Pouting once more.**

_'I don't care, now go find Jeff and go get some sleep. We are going to Myrtle beach tomorrow and you need sleep, because if your an angry clown in the morning then your staying here, meaning no beach, no Hooters, no city limits, no bikini bull riding and no Jeff.'_

**Shannon screwed his face up.**

_'Yeah well maybe I don't wanna be with all you lot for two weeks.'_

_'Fine stay here on your own, no me, no Marty, no Gregory, no Bullet, no Monster, no Yuk, no Kirby, no Kimo and NO JEFF.'_

**Marty and Gregory walked into the kitchen as Shannon pouted once again.**

_'What's up with p.o.p?'_

_'Yeah lil bro what's up? You can tell us.'_

_'Shannon has a crush.'_

_'Oh Jeff.'_

**Shannon's eyes grew wide as the only ones left in the house had moved into the Kitchen and were Marty, Gregory, Bullet, Monster, Yuk, Kirby and Kimo. Shannon blushed.**

_'Hey lil bro Matt told us ages ago like before we went to wcw EVERYONE knows.'_

**Shannon closed his eyes turning his back going red. He jumped off the side and promptly left the room screaming.**

_'I HATE YOU MATT HARDY!'_

**Before he left and went over to Jeff's house...**

**...As soon as he heard those words Jeff had ran downstairs and got up in his brothers face.**

_'What the hell you do?'_

_'Nothing...'_

_'Urgh!'_

**Jeff then ran out the house to go find Shannon leaving Matt to turn to the others.**

_'Me tired.'_

_'Deja vu.'_

_'I know.'_

**All the boys left in the house then finally went upstairs to sleep...**

**...Jeff found Shannon sat on his porch. Sitting down beside him all the thoughts from earlier he pushed to one side.**

_'Shanny what's wrong?'_

_'I hate him.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Coz all he does is embarrass me and I'm tired of it.'_

_'I'm sure he didn't mean to. Look we should go to bed it's cold and I'm tired.'_

_'I don't wanna go tomorrow.'_

_'Why not? Because of Matt?'_

**Shannon nods his head and looks away from Jeff.**

_'How about we check in to our own room that way they can all share but you don't have to be near to him? Yeah?'_

**Shannon smiled a bit and nodded as Jeff hugged his best friend before getting out and extending his hand helping Shannon to his feet. They both then went into Jeff's house and ended up curling up on the sofa not making it to the bed...**


	6. Dance Mat Time

**...They all woke up in the morning and headed downstairs grabbing bowls of whatever they could find the eight friends then went into the lounge and sat around talking.**

_'Do you think they said anything last night?'_

_'No they won't, Shanny will never tell Jeffro anything like that.'_

_'Matt?'_

_'Mmm?'_

_'Does Jeff like Shannon in that way?'_

**Everyone's eyes then moved to Matt.**

_'Honestly?'_

_'Mhm.'_

**All seven said in unison as Matt smiled.**

_'I think he does, he has never said anything BUT I think because Shannon made that big deal about not dating...'_

_'I remember that, the kid went on for ages and argued with us the whole day.'_

_'Exactly I think because Shannon did that Jeff put it at the back of his mind...Because...'_

_'What?'_

_'Well he never has really LOVED anyone I mean he lusted for Beth and was real close to her but he didn't LOVE her.'_

_'Good point.'_

**...**  
**...Over in Jeff's house, Jeff has already gotten up even though his head hurt a great deal he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Bacon Sarnies. As soon as the smell entered the lounge Shannon was up in the kitchen plate in hand sat on the kitchen side.**

_'Morning.'_

_'Jeffy my head hurts.'_

_'I'll get you some medicine in a minute.'_

**Looking over at Shannon he smiled, whilst waiting for the bacon to cook he moved over to Shannon and wrapped his arms around him and cuddled him. Shannon smiled and blushed a little bit.**

_'Shanny banny? You going to still come to the beach?'_

**Shannon nodded.'Ok now I'm being treated like a baby.' He thought. But deep down he kind of liked it he hated being the big strong person he was all the time.**

_'Here.'_

**Being brought out of his thoughts Jeff placed some pills in Shannon's hands smiling before holding one of his hands and turning the bacon over with the other, squeezing Shannon's hand got a smile on Shannon's face. Having taken the pills he waited patiently for his breakfast...**

**...Everyone in Matt's house was now dressed and packing the car waiting untill 11 to go over to Jeff's house...**

**...After breakfast Jeff washed up and Shannon dried up having a little water fight got them both in a happy mood for the journey and by the time all the others arrived they were ready to go. Jumping in the car Jeff and Shannon took up the whole of the backseat(boot) grabbing a duvet from Jeff's and curling up under it putting Jeff's Ipod on and listening to Insane Clown Posse the whole way there, whilst the others chilled talking about how they could possibly help the two friends get together...**

**...After stopping off at the hotel and dropping their bags off all ten of the boys went off in search of the beach. They were nearly there when Kirby, Shannon, Kimo and Jeff all darted into the arcade and over to the money machine changing their money for change they all then went about the different machines, by the time the other six had entered Kimo and Kirby were playing on the shooting game that you could win tickets from and Jeff and Shannon had gone over to the bike racing and were already on their second lap. Matt then shrugged.**

_'We are here for two weeks guess we could spend some time here first.'_

**With that they all darted off all over the place. Shannon managed to beat Jeff who then said Shannon cheated as they ran over the other side of the arcade the others followed and all laughed when they saw what the two friends were playing...Dance Mat...On Extreme level they battled three lots of three...As the rest of the gang laughed and watch as the two friends hit every single move right earning combo after combo the other eight of the gang surprised at the two's precise dancing as it is very well known these two out of the group dance their own style. But yet even with the pushing and barging and the stamping on the feet to try to distract the other the two are laughing and panting but are hitting every move. Two hours later and the two friend have managed to get four wins each and are on the last song of the last dollar. Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious Half way through the song Marty, Gregory, Kimo and Kirby Stand near Shannon with smirks on their faces as Matt, Monster, Bullet and Yuk go by Jeff before the four of them take Shannon and Jeff off the machines causing the two to fail the song and lose.**

_'HEY! No fair no fair.'_

_'Yeah we were winning.'_

_'Oh well let's go?'_

_'Noooo I wanna play again we have to see who wins.'_

_'Yeah.'_

**The other eight laugh.**

_'Come on we will come back later.'_

_'But but?'_

_'Come on we are going to get ice cream...Bubblegum ice cream...'_

**Shannon and Jeff's eyes grew wide before they ran out of the arcade and onto the beach. By the time the others had caught up Shannon and Jeff were already in the queue for the ice cream. The others all laughed before joining them pushing each other about all chuckling...**


	7. Off On Their Own

**...After the ice cream all ten of them had taken to lying down on the sand getting tans...that was untill Jeff and Shannon had gotten bored and without even so much as a bye from either of them, they had snuck off in search of something to do. Walking around Jeff had managed to somehow hold Shannon's hand. As the two then ran back to the arcade. They walked past the grabbing machines when Shannon then stops and steps back to view what was in there. A pit bull teddy. His eyes grew wide as he looked over at Jeff and pouted.**

_'Go on then.'_

**Smiling he nodded before putting his arm around Shannon's Shoulders and watching as he failed the first two attempts.**

_'Fucks sake.'_

**Shannon screwed his face up and went for the third go at which point Jeff placed his hand over Shannon's and helped him to get the toy getting a small cry of joy from him as he reached down and cuddled the toy before turning around and cuddling Jeff. Who happily wrapped his arms around Shannon.**

_'Do you want anymore toys?'_

**With a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes he shook his head before grabbing Jeff's hand.**

_'But...'_

**Running over to the prize area he then stopped causing Jeff to bump into him. Without thinking Jeff wrapped one arm around Shannon's waist and snuggled into his neck as Shannon looked about at the different prizes you could win from the arcade machines.**

_'JEFFY!?'_

**Shannon's eyes had spotted a prize for 26,000 Tickets. Jeff looked up and chuckled trust Shannon. There stood at the top were 15 beautifully carved Dragons some with stones, one had a water globe in it and others were breathing fire. Shannon's eyes were on them and hadn't left.**

_'JEFFY! PLEASE?'_

_'Ok ok but we need to go to the ticket machines and not stand around here watching them.'_

**Shannon turned on his heels and flung his arms around Jeff's neck getting ever so close.**

_'Will you help me, please oh please oh please oh please?'_

**They both then locked eyes.**

_'Of course I will Shanny Banny.'_

**Shannon smiled once more before Jeff grabbed his hand and they went off over to the machines. They both spent the next three hours on all the different machines and had totalled up 3,482 ticket's...**

**...Having stopped sunbathing and all chuckling when they found the two friends gone, the other boys had gotten some lunch before having a little look around each of the shops buying an array of items from towels to joke things to sun glasses to cherry flavoured chocolate. Totally forgetting about the other two as they had their own room and will be at the hotel later that night...**

**...Shannon went over and snuggled up to Jeff who was getting tickets off the mole hitting machine. Wrapping one arm around his neck Shannon ducked under Jeff's arm and let Jeff wrap his arm around his waist. Watching Jeff and giggling when he didn't hit one. Jeff eventually won and pulled Shannon closer whispering in his ear.**

_'Shanny let's go eat. Where do you wanna go.'_

**Shannon grabbed the tickets before turning around and wrapping both his arms around Jeff's neck pulling him in for a cuddle.**

_'Don't mind Jeffy anywhere will do.'_

**Hand in hand they then smiling walked off in search for food...**

**...Later back at the hotel the eight remaining friends all pushed each other about laughing getting ready for a night on the town before they all left and went over to city limits. Once there they went to their usual spot and each got a beer. Sitting down in the VIP section. Gregory then motioned at Matt who went and stood with him only to see Shannon and Jeff down over in the corner with Shannon sat on Jeff's lap facing him with his arms around his neck and Jeff's arms around his waist. Gregory and Matt smiled and watched for a bit as the two best friends giggled and smiled not looking away from one another.**

_'Guarantee by the end of these two weeks they will be together.'_

_'Hush leave them too it they seem to be doing fine.'_

**They whispered before going back over the the rest of the guys and ordered more drinks...**

**...**

_'Shanny Banny can we talk?'_

_'Jeffy please no can we just enjoy this we talk later.'_

**Shannon then broke eye contact and went to move his arms but Jeff pulled him closer.**

_'Okay. I was just going to say that for someone who doesn't dance you sure danced earlier.'_

**Shannon's face then lit back up again.**

_'Oh aha I knew that.'_

_'Wanna get another drink?'_

_'Yeah sure.'_

**They then get up and head to the bar together...**

**...As the night wound down the boys all went make to the hotel merry as anything giggling and laughing away they all piled onto the big bed in the middle of the room. Suddenly they all shut up and listened as they heard to giggling best friends talking about how much fun they have had. As one by one each of them fall asleep after listening to the two drunken friends untill they too fell asleep. Untill only Matt and Sugar were awake and whispering to one another.**

_'Matt?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'You know Shannon hasn't been this happy or giggly in a long time?'_

_'Nor has Jeff.'_

_'Yeah you know what I think?'_

_'What?'_

_'I think they are really cute and sweet together, I know being guys it's supposed to be wrong but they make the other so happy.'_

_'Yeah I am thinking that two, they are really cute together.'_

_'Matt?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Jeff won't hurt Shan will he?'_

_'If he does I'll kill him, Shan has a heart of gold.'_

_'That he does.'_

_'Night Sugar.'_

_'Night.'_

**They too then fall asleep...**


	8. Banny Boo & Skittle Head

**...Five days later Shannon and Jeff were still down the arcades having gained close to 19,000 tickets. They had abandoned the others on the first day and hadn't actually spent anytime with them. Jeff was watching as Shannon flung coins onto the spaces on the rotating board to gain tickets. Holding him by the waist and pulling him close he and Shannon were in their own world. Shannon had one hand on the lever and the other was holding Jeff's hand. Both giggling every time he missed. Once finally finished they both smiled and once the tickets had been grabbed walked away hand in hand. They then went into the different shops around near the arcades. Shannon feeling very spoiled as anything he so much as looked at Jeff had brought him. Not letting go of Shannon Jeff looked about but his attention wasn't all there. Noticing this Shannon bounded off to the smoothie bar and got two strawberry smoothies before sitting down with Jeff holding his hand sitting opposite him.**

_'Jeffy? What's wrong?'_

_'Oh just something I was thinking about.'_

_'What?'_

_'It doesn't matter.'_

_'Jeffy please tell me.'_

_'You know at Matt's party?'_

_'The video?'_

_'Well...um...yeah...'_

_'What about it?'_

_'Well...'_

**Having finished their smoothies and knowing exactly where this was going the two friends went up to their hotel room and sat on the sofa together curling up.**

_'Jeff what about the video?'_

_'Well did you mean it?'_

_'Well..I mean...'_

_'Coz you made that big thing about how you don't like people for relationships and ...'_

_'Wait?'_

_'What?'_

_'What are you trying to say?'_

**Turning over Shannon lays on Jeff's stomach facing him.**

_'I was asking you...'_

_'But I finished the question first...'_

_'Well...You said...um...'_

**Jeff then rolls over and pushes Shannon onto his back. Looking into his eyes he then smiles before sweeping down and stealing a kiss from him. Shannon instinctively wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck and pulled him in deepening the kiss allowing their tongues to memorize each others mouthes. Jeff moan slightly grabbing onto Shannon and trying to pull him even closer. Shannon broke the kiss to catch some air and blushed. Jeff smiled and gave Shannon lot's of fluttering kisses on his face before kissing his neck.**

_'Does that answer it?'_

_'Fuck yeah.'_

**Jeff then looked back up at him and kissed him again.**

_'Jeff...'_

**Breaking from the kiss Shannon's eyes gleamed as they looked at Jeff.**

_'I've always loved you.'_

_'Awww I have loved you forever too.'_

_'Well then let's do this right and not jump straight into bed okay?'_

_'How about we go for dinner?'_

**Shannon smiled once again.**

_'Only if it's not posh.'_

_'Shanny Banny Boo Anything for you.'_

**Shannon then giggles.**

_'That rhymes.'_

_'Aha that it does.'_

_'But I like it. Only...'_

**Shannon then screws his face up.**

_'What?'_

_'I dunno what to call you?'_

_'Banny Boo you call me anything you want to I can have many names if you want.'_

_'Ok aha you can be skittle head.'_

**Shannon then giggles as Jeff's eyes light up.**

_'I like that.'_

_'YAY, now for food.'_

_'Let's go.'_

**Getting up off the sofa the two love birds then leave...**


End file.
